


Welcome to San Fransokyo

by bud16



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Crossover, Kissing, Life Rescue, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Travel, Underage Sex, note, speaking spanish, tongue kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Miguel Rivera discovers that he has a cousin in a place call San Fransokyo & decided to go bond with him





	Welcome to San Fransokyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliwats22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/gifts).



Welcome to San Fransokyo

In Santa Cecilia, Mexico, Miguel Rivera discovers that he has long lost relatives living in a place call San Fransokyo. Miguel told his family about this as they all decided that he should go to San Fransokyo & see them. Miguel would pack his stuff as he left his home & head towards San Fransokyo. Once Miguel arrives at San Fransokyo, he was amazed to see how big it was he was walking through the streets. Miguel would look both ways as he starts walking across the street a criminal would be speeding as he was heading towards Miguel when out nowhere a boy, Hiro Hamada, push him back towards the sidewalk as they both were safe.

Hiro: Are you alright?

Miguel: I think so. Muchas Gracias (Thank you very much). You saved my life.

Hiro: Don’t mention it. Something tells me that you’re not from around here.

Miguel: That’s right. I’m looking for my long lost relatives that live here.

Hiro: That’s awesome. By the way, my name is Hiro Hamada.

Miguel: It’s very nice to meet you, Hiro. My name is Miguel Rivera & I came all the way from Santa Cecilia, Mexico.

Hiro: Wow! You traveled a long way to get here. Why don’t you rest at my place for a bit then I’ll help you find your long lost relatives.

Miguel: Gracias Hiro! (Thank You Hiro)

Hiro: De nada. (Your Welcome)

Miguel was stun as he couldn’t believe that Hiro spoke Spanish.

Miguel: Can I ask you a question, Hiro?

Hiro: What is it, Miguel?

Miguel: How did you learn to speak Spanish?

Hiro: I learn a little from my big brother, Tadashi.

Miguel: Where is Tadashi?

Hiro: He isn’t around anymore.

Miguel: I’m sorry to hear that.

Hiro: It’s okay.

Hiro & Miguel continue to talk until they reach Hiro’s place. Once inside Hiro notice that the place was quiet as aunt wasn’t there as then discover a note on the table that says “Dear Hiro, I’ll be out for a while, so make sure that you lock all of the doors when get home, Love Aunt Cass”

Hiro: Looks like it just you & me, Miguel.

Miguel: Do you live here all by yourself?

Hiro: Absolutely not. It’s just me & my Aunt Cass, but she’s out.

Miguel: So we’re all alone?

Hiro: That’s right.

Miguel: Since we’re alone, I would like to give a very special reward for saving my life.

Hiro: What would that be?

Miguel: I would like to give to you in your bedroom.

Hiro: Okay. Let’s head to my bedroom.

Miguel & Hiro head upstairs as they reach Hiro’s bedroom. Once inside, Hiro would shut his door shut & lock it just in case his aunt comes back. When Hiro turn around, his face imminently turn red as he was shock to see Miguel stripping down naked. Once Miguel was naked, Hiro instantly start stripping off his clothes until he was naked as well. Miguel blush as he was shock to see Hiro naked as Hiro would walk over to Miguel. Once they both met face to face they both felt a little bit of embarrassment since they just met as they both were completely naked in Hiro’s bedroom when Miguel lunge forward as he press his lips against Hiro’s. Hiro was surprise as he slowly starts kissing Miguel. Miguel would slowly hug Hiro as they both deeply tongue kiss each other while letting out some very loud sexual noises while their penises were getting horny as well. After 5 minutes went by, Miguel & Hiro slowly pull their lips away from each other as they also took a step back as they both were in shock to see how horny the other was as they both felt their faces getting even redder.

Hiro: Was that the kind of reward that you wanted give to me?

Miguel: That’s right & a whole lot more.

Hiro gasp as he was shock to hear what Miguel just said.

Hiro: If that’s the case then go right ahead & do whatever you want to, Miguel. I’m all yours.

Miguel: Thank you so much, Hiro Hamada.

Miguel would slowly walk over towards Hiro as he slowly gets down onto his knees as he was face to face with Hiro’s penis. Miguel smile as he likes Hiro’s penis as he then took a deep breath & slowly wrap his lips around the head of Hiro’s penis into his mouth then slowly sucks the rest of Hiro’s penis into his mouth & start bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on it. Hiro gasp as he was surprise to feel his penis inside of a boy that he just rescued off of the streets. Miguel was stun to feel how warm & soft Hiro’s taste inside his mouth as he continues to suck on it. Hiro kept moaning louder & louder as he enjoyed be sucked by a very cute Mexican boy when Hiro gasped as he felt his penis twitch as it release its pre-cum inside of Miguel’s mouth. Miguel was stun to taste Hiro’s pre-cum as he bobbles his head even faster as he sucks more of Hiro’s penis. Hiro continues to moan louder & louder as he starting to feel sweat dripping down his body as he couldn’t take anymore sexual excitement as scream on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Miguel’s mouth. Miguel was surprise to feel how fast Hiro’s boy milk is squirting out of Hiro’s penis as he swallows all of it. Hiro look down in disbelief as he couldn’t believe that the boy that he rescued is drinking his boy milk. Once Miguel was done drinking Hiro’s boy milk, Miguel slowly pulls his lips off of Hiro’s penis as it pops right out of Miguel’s mouth.

Miguel: You alright, Hiro?

Hiro: I’m fine. Thanks for asking, Miguel.

Miguel: You’re welcome.

Miguel would slowly get back up onto his feet as he then flop down onto Hiro’s bed as he stuck his legs up into the air as his anus puff right out. Hiro felt his face getting even redder as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing Miguel’s anus as he slowly walk right over towards his bed as he then slowly lay on top of Miguel’s body & quickly position his penis onto Miguel’s anus. Miguel gasped as he felt the tip of Hiro’s penis touching his anus as he knew what was about to happen as he tries to calm himself down. Hiro would take a very deep breath as he slowly presses his lips against Miguel’s & start thrusting his penis forward into him. Miguel whimper into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his anus being ripped apart by Hiro’s penis then let out a very loud painful moan as he felt Hiro’s penis slowly sliding right through his anus as it now inside of him. Miguel felt tears running down his face as Hiro slowly remove his lips from Miguel’s as he wipe away Miguel’s tears.

Hiro: I’m sorry if I hurt you.

Miguel: It’s alright. This is the first time having sex with a boy.

Hiro: I’ll make sure that you won’t forget your first time, Miguel.

Hiro went back kissing Miguel as he slowly starts thrusting his penis forward into Miguel as Miguel grab a fistful of Hiro’s bed sheets. Hiro & Miguel continue to kiss each other as they both start deeply tongue kissing each other as they both make loud sexual noises while Hiro kept humping Miguel. Miguel & Hiro would look deeply into each other’s eyes as they both felt something that they never felt in their entire lives when Hiro gasp as he felt his penis twitch inside of Miguel as it leaked out pre-cum inside of Miguel. Miguel whimpered as he felt Hiro’s pre-cum oozing into his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly sealed up as it put the squeeze on Hiro’s penis. Hiro whimpers would vibrate inside of Miguel’s mouth as he felt his penis being squeezed very tightly by Miguel’s anus, but continues to pound him. Miguel & Hiro felt hot as they wanted more of each other as saliva is now dripping from their bodies & sweat is pouring off their bodies when Hiro finally reach his limit as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs inside of Miguel’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Miguel. Miguel gripped Hiro’s bed sheets as tightly as he could as he felt the flow of Hiro’s boy milk entering his body as that send him over the edge as he scream on top of his lungs as inside of Hiro’s mouth as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Hiro’s chest & stomachs. Once they were done, Hiro slowly remove his lips away from Miguel’s as he rested his head on Miguel’s shoulder as they slowly pass out from their intense orgasms. As they were resting, Hiro’s penis slowly shrank inside of Miguel as it pop right out of Miguel’s anus & then Hiro’s entire load would ooze right out as leak out of Miguel’s anus & drip down onto Hiro’s bedroom floor. Once they both recover, Hiro slowly lift his head up off of Miguel’s shoulder as they both stare at each other & smile.

Miguel: Thank you for pounding me, Hiro

Hiro: You’re welcome. Would you like me to give you a blowjob since you gave me one?

Miguel: Yes please.

Hiro slowly slide his body off of Miguel as he then drop down onto his knees as he kept Miguel’s legs on his shoulder as he’s face to face with Miguel’s penis. Hiro took a deep breath as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Miguel’s penis as Miguel let out a very loud moan as Hiro continues to swallow Miguel’s entire penis into his mouth. Miguel whimpered as he felt his entire penis inside of Hiro’s mouth as he grip Hiro’s bed sheets again. Hiro slowly starts bobbing his up & down as he sucks away at Miguel’s penis as he couldn’t believe how warm & soft it was as he sucks more & more while Miguel starts gasping heavily. Hiro continues to bobble his head more & more as he sucks a bit harder when Miguel gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Hiro’s mouth. Hiro was surprise to taste Miguel’s pre-cum as he wraps his lips even tighter around Miguel’s penis as he would be pulling on it while sucking on it. Miguel would be gasping for air as he was shock to feel his penis being pulled by Hiro’s warm soft lips. Hiro kept pulling & sucking away at Miguel’s penis when Miguel said “Me voy a correr (I’m going to cum)”. Hiro knew what Miguel said, but continues to suck Miguel’s penis when Miguel scream on the top of his lungs as he fires his white hot gooey cum inside of Hiro’s mouth. Hiro was surprise to feel how warm & tasty Miguel’s boy milk is as he quickly swallows all of it. Once Miguel was done squirting his boy milk into Hiro’s mouth, Hiro slowly remove his lips off of Miguel’s penis then slowly remove Miguel’s legs off of his shoulder as he then slowly stand back up onto his feet as he look down at Miguel’s naked body.

Hiro: You alright, Miguel?

Miguel: I’m fine, but I couldn’t believe that I experience my first blowjob & it was awesome.

Hiro: I’m glad that you like your blowjob, but are you ready for me to pound you?

Miguel: I sure am.

Hiro: Great! Let’s hop onto my bed & get things started.

Hiro would move out of the way as Miguel out off of Hiro’s bed as Hiro quickly hops on it as he adjust his body where he was laying on his back & his head would be on his pillow. Once Hiro was comfortable, Miguel slowly gets back onto Hiro’s bed as he slowly lies on top of Hiro’s body. Hiro gasp as he was shock to feel how warm & soft Miguel’s skin is as Miguel quickly place the tip of his penis onto Hiro’s anus. Hiro let out a loud gasp as his eyes gotten big as he was surprise to feel the tip of Miguel’s penis touching his anus. Miguel then press his lips against Hiro’s as he slowly thrust his penis forward into Hiro. Hiro whimper into Miguel’s mouth as he felt his anus being ripped apart until Hiro let out a loud gasp into Miguel’s mouth as Miguel’s penis slowly slides right into Hiro’s body. Once Hiro’s body has accepted Miguel’s penis, Miguel would slowly start thrusting his penis into Hiro as they both kept kissing each other. Miguel slowly rams his penis deeps inside of Hiro. Hiro quickly grabs a hold of his bed sheets as he felt Miguel’s penis being rammed into his body as he let out gasps into Miguel’s mouth. As Miguel continues to ram his penis deep inside of Hiro, he gasp into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Hiro. Hiro whimper into Miguel’s mouth as he felt Miguel’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & seal quickly sealed up very tightly as it squeezes Miguel’s penis. Miguel whimper into Hiro’s mouth as he felt his penis being squeeze very tightly by Hiro’s anus as he continues to ram his penis deep inside of Hiro. As Miguel kept ramming into Hiro they both felt even hotter as more sweat drips from their bodies until Miguel finally reach his limits as he deeply moan into Hiro’s mouth as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Hiro. Hiro moan & whimper into Miguel’s mouth as he felt his body shaking while Miguel’s boy milk is entering his body as it was too much for him to handle as he screams on the top of his lungs inside of Miguel’s mouth as he quickly release his white hot gooey cum in between his & Miguel’s body. Once they both finish squirting their boy milk, Miguel would place his head on Hiro’s shoulder as they both slowly pass out. While they remain out cold, Miguel’s penis slowly shrinks as it slide right out of Hiro’s anus as Miguel’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Hiro’s anus & onto his bed & once they both woke up, Miguel slowly lifted his head up off of Hiro’s shoulder as they both look at each other & smile.

Miguel: Did you enjoy being pounded by me, Hiro?

Hiro: I sure did, but I think it’s now time for us to clean up before my aunt comes home.

Miguel: Okay. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind if I shower with you.

Hiro: Don’t at all. Let’s do it.

Miguel & Hiro remove their bodies off of Hiro’s bed as they rather up their clothes & head straight towards the bathroom. Hiro would unlock his bedroom door as he poked his head out to make sure that his aunt isn’t there. Once it was clear they both quickly rush towards the bathroom. Once inside, Hiro quickly lock the bathroom door as Miguel was already in the shower. Hiro quickly join him as he turns on the water as it was warming up. Once the water was warm, Hiro & Miguel took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let the warm water wash away any boy milk that they had on their bodies. Once they’re squeaky clean, Hiro quickly turn the shower water off as they both stop out of the shower feeling like fresh & clean as they both quickly put their clothes back on. Once they were fully dress, Hiro quickly unlock the bathroom door as they both head downstairs as they both sat down on the couch & watch TV when Hiro’s aunt finally got back home.

Aunt Cass: Hiro! Are you home?

Hiro quickly hop off the couch as he hugs his aunt.

Hiro: I’m happy that you’re back. You wouldn’t believe what happen.

Aunt Cass: Oh! Try me.

Hiro: Alright. This boy name Miguel just arrives in San Fransokyo today & was almost run over by a car, but I saved & he’s now sitting on the couch watching TV.

Aunt Cass: I’m very proud of you Hiro. You did the right thing. May I please see Miguel?

Hiro: Of course. Hey Miguel! My aunt wants to meet you.

Miguel would get up off the couch as he walks towards Hiro & Aunt Cass.

Miguel: Hola. (Hello)

Once Aunt Cass got a very good look at Miguel, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

Aunt Cass: Hiro. Miguel. There’s something very important that I need to tell you two.

Hiro: What is it, Aunt Cass?

Aunt Cass: What’s your last name, Miguel?

Miguel: Rivera.

Aunt Cass: I knew it. Hiro, Miguel is your cousin.

Hiro & Miguel’s eyes grew big as they both couldn’t believe that they just heard from Aunt Cass.

Hiro: Wait a minute! Are you sure, Aunt Cass?

Aunt Cass: I’m positive, Hiro. Miguel is your cousin from Mexico.

Miguel: So does that mean that you two are part of my familia (Family)?

Aunt Cass: Absolutely! We’re part of your family, Miguel Rivera! It’s very nice to meet you at last.

Miguel would instantly hug his Aunt Cass & Hiro as he couldn’t believe that Hiro Hamada is his cousin.

Aunt Cass: How long are you staying Miguel?

Miguel: I don’t know, but I think should call my familia (family) & tell them that my cousin rescue me from a car. May I please use your phone?

Aunt Cass: Absolutely & you have excellent manner.

Miguel: Muchas Gracias (Thank you very much)

Miguel quickly calls his family as he told them what happen since arriving in San Fransokyo. Once Miguel was done talking to his family, he rang up the phone as he walks back towards Aunt Cass & Hiro.

Hiro: What did your family say?

Miguel: They said that I can as long as I want as long I don’t get into any trouble.

Hiro: That’s so awesome. Let’s head upstairs, so we can truly bond.

Miguel: Okay.

Aunt Cass: You two behave yourself.

Miguel & Hiro: We will.

Once they both enter Hiro’s bedroom again, Hiro quickly shut his door as he & Miguel imminently strip off their clothes again as they both are completely naked. Hiro & Miguel smile as they still can’t get over that they’re cousins as Hiro rush right over to his dresser as he pulls out 2 vibrators.

Miguel: What are those?

Hiro: These are vibrators & they make your insides feel very good.

Miguel: How so?

Hiro: Let me show.

Hiro & Miguel quickly got back onto Hiro’s bed as they both are now on their knees as their eyes are lock towards each other. Hiro would put one of the vibrators into his mouth as he got it wet & then he slowly inserts it through Miguel’s anus. Miguel let out a loud gasp as he felt the vibrator entering his body. Hiro hand the second vibrator over to Miguel as Miguel put the other vibrator into his mouth as he got it wet then slowly inserts it through Hiro’s anus. Hiro let out a loud gasp as he felt the vibrator entering his body.

Miguel: How do these vibrators work, Hiro?

Hiro: You’ll see in a minute!

Hiro press a button on Miguel’s vibrator as it starts vibrating as Miguel let out a loud whimper as he felt the vibrator vibrating.

Miguel: I now see why these are called vibrators. Can I turn yours on, Hiro?

Hiro: Of course, Miguel.

Miguel press the button on Hiro’s vibrator as it starts vibrating as Hiro let out a whimper. Miguel & Hiro would look at each other as they both quickly press their lips against each other & start making out. Hiro & Miguel were starting to get use to their vibrators as Hiro quickly press the button Miguel’s vibrator as the vibrations went a lot faster causing Miguel to shake & shiver as he let out very strong whimpers. Miguel would figure out what Hiro did as he press the button Hiro’s vibrator as the same affect would happen on Hiro as he starts shaking & shivering. After 10 minutes of kissing, Hiro quickly pull away as he came up with an idea.

Hiro: Have you ever done a 69 before, Miguel?

Miguel: I don’t think so. What is a 69?

Hiro: It’s where two boys suck each other’s penis at the exact same time.

Miguel: I’ve never done a 69.

Hiro: Would you like to try it with me?

Miguel: I thought you never ask.

Hiro: Since I saved you, I think it’s only fair that you should be the top as I’ll be the bottom.

Miguel: Whatever works for you, Hiro!

Hiro: Shall we get started?

Miguel: Absolutely!

Hiro & Miguel would move their bodies around as Hiro slowly lays down on his bed & place his head on his pillow as Miguel slowly gets into position as he faces the opposite direction of Hiro as both boys stare at each other’s penises. Both Hiro & Miguel slowly wrap their lips around each other’s penises as they start bobbing their heads up & down as they start sucking each other. Miguel & Hiro couldn’t believe that they’re giving each other blowjobs at the exact same time when they both remember that the other person still had their vibrator inside of them as they both press the each other’s button for the vibrator as the vibrator was now set on the highest setting as it now violently vibrated both of them. Hiro & Miguel now felt their bodies violently shaking because of the vibrators while still having each other’s penises inside their mouth as they kept sucking away when they both release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths, but kept sucking away at each other. As they both suck more & more of each other they both soon start to feel sweat dripping from their bodies as they try to endure it when they both of their bodies finally gave up as they both violently release their white hot gooey cum into each other’s mouths as they both quickly swallow the other’s loads. Once they both got done squirting their loads, their vibrators would still vibrate as Hiro quickly press the button on Miguel’s as Miguel’s vibrator finally turn off. Once Miguel no longer felt his vibrator vibrating, he quickly presses the button on Hiro’s as Hiro’s vibrator stop vibrating as well as they both slowly pull their lips off of each other’s penises. Once both vibrators were done vibrating, Hiro & Miguel slowly pull out each other’s vibrator as Hiro slowly adjusts his body around as he now cuddles up against Miguel.

Hiro: I’m glad that you’re my cousin, Miguel.

Miguel: Me too, Hiro. I’m so glad that I decided to come to San Fransokyo.

Hiro: Me too. I love you, Miguel Rivera.

Miguel: Te Amo, Hiro Hamada (I love you, Hiro Hamada)

Hiro: Let’s clean up & hangout together.

Miguel: Okay.

Miguel & Hiro quickly hop off of Hiro’s bed as they gather up their clothes again & dash out of Hiro’s bedroom & rush into the bathroom as they both help wipe each other clean. Once they were spotless, they quickly put their clothes back on as Hiro give Miguel a grand tour of San Fransokyo.


End file.
